


haircuts

by tr_shboat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_shboat/pseuds/tr_shboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick gives Morty haircuts. It's their thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	haircuts

They never talked about it. It was just something they did.

Rick would wordlessly grab the clippers from a box he kept in the garage and place them in Morty’s bathroom every 3rd Wednesday of the month, a day all members of the Smith family would be out except for Morty, Beth and Jerry both going reluctantly to couples therapy from 4 to 6 and Summer trying desperately to catch some lacrosse players attention by attending his practice after school.

Morty would see them in the morning, go to school, come home and bring a kitchen chair up to the bathroom. Rick would wordlessly drape a towel over Morty’s shoulders and turn on the clippers, buzzing at Morty’s untidy hair. Morty looked forward to those Wednesdays, knowing the care Rick took in cutting his hair, gentle hands guiding his neck without verbal direction, so different than how he usually was. He could tell Rick held off drinking on those days, the usually tangible air of bitter alcohol far less potent when Rick pressed close to shear the sides of his head, one strong hand holding his neck at an angle. He would ignore how much he liked the touches. Morty didn’t lean into them, or make any sign that he particularly enjoyed them beyond allowing them, but they were comforting.

Knowing Rick had more than two settings (previously thought to be contained to Drunk and More Drunk) was off-putting at first. Rick was different when they were together like this, quieter. Morty would watch him while he worked, subtly stealing glances in the mirror, concentration etched into the lines of his grandfather’s forehead. Rick always looked younger like this, the usual carelessness he put into his inventions replaced with attention to detail and a quiet Morty hadn’t known he was capable of. It felt more intimate than he’d ever been with him, and that was saying something, the amount of times he’d seen him naked, the nights spent in Rick’s room making sure he didn’t drown in his own vomit, the days spent in small cells when adventures went south. None of it could compare to the quiet bubble they shared, the light buzzing of the clippers and Rick’s steady breathing the only thing keeping them from complete silence.

Rick would finish, carefully remove the towel from Morty’s shoulders and brush the little trimmings that collected below his neck away, inspecting his work. Once he was satisfied, he would give Morty a little smile, squeeze his shoulder lightly, then collect the clippers and go back to the garage, leaving Morty to struggle with his homework for as long as he could bear before slipping into the garage after his grandfather, taking up roost in his usual spot on top of the dryer. The spell broken, they would bicker and talk and go on adventures like normal, never acknowledging the quiet anomaly in their relationship. They never talked about it.

But maybe they didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ rickmortyhell.tumblr.com ahhh


End file.
